life_after_people_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Toontown
Toontown. A town of a population estimated of 55 million. What will it e like without toons? 1 day after people: '''The power grid goes out. Buildings that morph around will be unable to move. '''15-20 days after people: '''Quickly, buildings begin to rust. A few buildings will be covered with moss and plants instead. '''5 weeks after toons: The computer for elections has fallen. '''18-20 weeks after toons: '''Due to the moss, almost all buildings in Toontown fall apart. '''1 year after toons: '''The Sellbot factory in Toontown falls apart because of rust. '''5 years after toons: '''Towers in Toontown, and the Toontown Library give up on standing. They collapse. '''100 years after toons: '''The Racetrack collapses from total moss. '''125-150 years after toons: '''Cogs cannot be produced anymore because of electrical failure. The Bossbot HQ falls down, crushing the CEO with it. '''175 years after toons: '''For once, in 175 years, cogs become vulnerable to rust, and shutdown. Some cogs don't shutdown, and break because of forces. Also in 175 years, the Cashbot Factory is unoperationable, and falls apart. '''220 years after toons: '''220 years after toons, by now, all of Toontown is becoming a Failedtown. Coach Zucchini's place surrenders to moss. '''275 years after toons: '''All of the cog factories have surrendered, except the Lawbot, which is because of marble. It is estimated it will fall in 500 years after us. '''380 years after toons: '''Every useless building in Toontown has fallen by now. The marble in Lawbot HQ has cracked, causing fallen plates. '''440 years after toons: '''One half of Toontown is covered in grass. Nature is declaring war on Toontown today. '''500 years and a day after toons: '''Lawbot HQ cannot stand up to survive anymore, thus collapsing by the roof inside. '''1,000 years after toons: '''The toons should have been alive, because by now all Cog Factories have surrendered to the lands by collapsing. '''3,500 years after toons: '''Toontown is almost a grassland. The Toon Hall and Gag Shops have been in buisness for so long, they fall apart. '''5,000 total years after toons: '''Toontown is almost surrendering to nature. The Toon Hall has collapsed in the same style as the Supreme Court. By now, the Sticker Book has collapsed. '''10,000 years after toons: '''Toontown is now a total land full of grass. Moisture, and moss, plus rust, have coovered the entire town in ruins. Toontown, is now Mosstown. '''25,000 years after toons: '''Every building full of plants have collapsed. It is completely flat. '''100,000 years after toons: '''The last of Toontown is skeletons of buildings, trees, the central of Toontown, and parks. The Gag Shop's gags have worn out. '''1 million years after toons: '''The trees that took over Toontown have died by now. It shows the remains of the toons. '''5 million-1 billion years after toons: '''Toontown, is just a skeleton in the middle of the desert. There is nothing. '''Somewhere in the future after toons: '''Everything revives and Toontown begins, becoming Retoontown.